For You
by sauraazu
Summary: Berada di belakangmu dan mewujudkan setiap harapanmu adalah kebahagiaan bagiku


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emstrong./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emem"/ememtidak. Tapi aku juga sepertimu, sedang menunggu balasan dari perasaan. Bedanya, aku tak berani mengungkapkannya"/em/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em"emromantis sekali/em"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em"...yang aku suka adalah sang pembuat . Bukan sang pengirim"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emstrongUntukmu, aku bertahan./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emstrong./strong/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sudah masuk bulan ketujuh usai natal, namun pohon cemara dengan ketinggian setengah meter itu masih terpajang jelas di pojok ruangan. Ibu Minami selaku pemilik Panti Asuhan Yazora ini selalu meminta para anak asuhnya untuk membereskannya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mau menurut. Itu karena mereka tak rela pohon natal yang mereka hias sebagus itu harus dibongkar kembali./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Hanya Maki lah yang sebenarnya tak merasa demikian. Ia memang menyukai pohon itu, tapi perintah sang ibu adalah sebuah keharusan baginya. Dengan nekat dan diam-diam, ia membongkar hiasan pohon natal tersebut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maki-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan-nyaa~?" Rin mendekat dan menunjukan tampang kesal. Rin tak ingin pohon itu dibongkar, bahkan anak-anak yang lain setuju./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""menurutmu sendiri?" jawab Maki tanpa minat menatap Rin/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kau kan tau kita semua setuju tak kan membongkar pohon natal itu"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ini sudah bulan Juli, Rin.! Mau berapa lama dipajang? Masih bisa menunggu bulan Desember lagi kan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa hak mu merusak kesenangan kami?" kini Honoka hadir menyambung pembicaraan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kalian kekanakan sekali. Pohon ini mengganggu pekerjaanku membersihkan rumah" keluh Maki yang selama ini memang kesulitan mebersihkan rumah karena hadirnya pohon itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""itu hak kami. Lantas salah jika kami seperti ini?" timpal Eli yang ikut membela Honoka dan Rin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Eli! Kau ini sudah 17 tahun, dan kau lebih tua dari kami. Setidaknya tunjukkan sikap dewasamu" komentar Maki yang terus membongkar hiasan-hiasan yang bertengger di pohon itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa?! Beraninya kau menceramahiku" Eli menarik tangan Maki, menjauhkannya dari pohon itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hoi! Berhenti!" Nico yang seusia dengan Eli akhirnya hadir menengahi pertengkaran. "jangan ganggu dia. Biarkan saja pohon ini dibongkar. Menang kenapa sih? Kupikir yang dilakukannya benar"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Eli pun melepaskan tangan Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hu… pacarnya hadir tuh. Si senpai mungil. Yuk pergi-nyaa~" komentar Rin kemudian berlalu disusul Honoka dan Eli. Mereka sedang tak berselera beradu mulut dengan Nico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hoi Maki! Mau dibantu?" tawar Nico dengan menengadah menatap Maki yang sekarang sudah naik di atas tangga, demi meraih hiasan bintang yang tertancap di puncaknya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tidak! Terima kasih! Kau pasti sedang menginginkan sesuatu dariku kan? Mangkanya kau membela dan menawarkan bantuan"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""huu.. kejam sekali tuduhanmu" padahal Nico memang menginginkan sesuatu dari Maki. "baiklah..baiklah.. aku mengaku. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Kau tau–"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""pergilah. Aku sedang sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan curhatan soal para kekasihmu itu" Maki tahu benar kalau Nico selalu bercerita soal orang-orang yang ia suka padanya. Sebenarnya Maki tak keberatan sama sekali, tapi ia sedang tak berminat. Perasaannya sedang kacau saat ini./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tega sekali kau Maki. Baiklah aku pergi saja" Nico berlalu dengan kesalnya. Maki menatap kepergian Nico dengan hati tak enak. Akhirnya Maki menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, lalu menyusul teman dekatnya itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""jangan kekanakan. Cepat bicarakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" Maki duduk di ujung kasur, memandang Nico yang sedang memunggunginya. Meski Maki begitu cuek dan terkesan tak perduli, tapi ia begitu menyayangi teman-temannya. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mau memahami cara Maki mengekspresikannya. Hanya Nico yang sadar dan paham akan hal itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kau tau Nozomi?" Nico berbalik memandang Maki dengan binar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ya aku tau. Anak yang baru datang seminggu lalu itu kan? Dan kau menyukainya kan?" tebak Maki seperti biasanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""yap! Tebakanmu selalu benar Maki" Nico menjentikkan jarinya. Maki hanya menghela napas. Ia selalu tahu akan hal itu. Ketika Nico datang kepadanya, itu hanya untuk curhat soal kisah asmara Nico. Terkadang Maki kesal, tapi ia tetap akan bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kau ini cepat sekali berubah perasaan. Sebentar dengan si A. lalu nanti dengan si B. tempo lalu Kotori dan Hanayo kau inginkan juga"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emmou..! /emayolah Maki, ini masih cinta monyet, wajar suka berpindah-pindah. Aku mohon bantu aku"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""baiklah. Tapi a..aku membantu bukan berarti aku peduli ya" padahal memang peduli./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""iya… iya.. dasar emtsundere/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ehem.." Maki berdeham sebentar. "kuakui. Nozomi itu sangat menawan dan ramah. Tak salah kalau banyak yang terpikat" komentar Maki sambil mengusap dagunya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ya kan? Tapi aku bingung cara mendekati dan mendapatkannya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""begini saja…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Maki mulai membantu Nico untuk mendekatkannya dengan Nozomi. Dimulai dengan menulis surat cinta. Karena Nico tak berbakat membuat surat cinta, akhirnya Maki-lah yang membuatkannya walaupun sebenarnya Maki juga tak yakin. Tapi demi sahabatnya, ia rela berlarut-larut menulis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Selesai menulis. Paginya Maki memberikan surat itu pada Nico. Dibacanya sebentar dan ia tertegun bukan main./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ini sungguh kau yang tulis Maki?" Nico tertawa "orangemtsundere /emsepertimu jago menulis juga ya? Sangat puitis. Aku bangga padamu, sobat. Luar biasa" puji Nico sambil menepuk-nemuk lengan Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Maki hanya memandang dingin. Itu justru merasa seperti hinaan baginya. Meski begitu ia senang, berhasil membuat tahap awal bagi kedekatan Nico dan Nozomi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…apa kau berpengalaman soal cinta? Sepertinya surat ini bermakna sekali"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"/ememtidak. Tapi aku juga sepertimu, sedang menunggu balasan dari perasaan. Bedanya, aku tak berani mengungkapkannya"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""sudah cepat ayo kita ke kamarnya" ajak Maki menarik tangan Nico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sudah tiba di depan kamar Nozomi. Nico berdiri dengan hati berdebar, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Maki yang sedang mengintip di balik lemari dengan mengepalkan tangan, mengisyaratkan 'ayo semangat!' pada Nico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Setelah mendapat dukungan dari sahabatnya, Nico mengetuk pintu dan keluarlah Nozomi dengan anggunnya. Membuat Nico terpanah./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nicochi? Ada perlu apa?" seperti biasa, senyuman ramah terhias di wajahnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""a..ano. ini untukmu" Nico menyodorkan surat yang sebenarnya mulai basah oleh keringat di tangannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""untukku?" Nozomi menraihnya. Nico dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan Nozomi karena begitu malu. Meninggalkan Maki yang masih di balik lemari mengintip./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nico! Tunggu aku!" teriak Maki keluar dari balik lemari. Membuat Nozomi melayangkan padangan ke arahnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nozomi pun bertemu pandang dengan Maki meski Maki hanya meliriknya sekilas. Rasanya aneh, sudah 1 minggu Nozomi ada di panti ini, namun baru tadi ia berpandangan dengan Maki. Biasanya Maki menghindar –karena memang Maki tak terlalu suka bersosialisasi-. Sejujurnya Nozomi sangat penasaran dengan diri Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nozomi masuk ke kamar dan mulai membaca isi surat itu/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongem"/ememMasih belum kumengerti, sepasang manik indah itu seperti enggan melirikku/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemSeakan berisyarat bahwa aku tak berhak ada di sana./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemMemaksa untuk hanya bisa memandang dari jauh./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemTidakkah kau lelah, bila terus berlari di otakku?./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemKumohon… Berhentilah.../em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemUntuk sekedar mengucap 'hay' pada hatiku yang sekian lama tak terisi ini./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemIni memang bukan cara yang kau harapkan, aku tahu itu/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemTapi aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian lebih, untuk melakukan hal lain/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemHanya ini,, hanya surat ini.../em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemDan hanya untukmu./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemAku memang bukan siapa-siapa/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemHanya seorang di bawahmu, yang berkata bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemPadamu... hanya padamu"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongem./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nozomi terkejut, untuk pertama kali mendapat surat cinta. Hanya dengan sekali membaca Nozomi langsung jatuh hati dengan sang pemilik, karena isinya menggetarkan hatinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emromantis sekali/em" gumam Nozomi tersenyum sambil meletakkan surat itu di dadanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Besoknya Nozomi menghampiri kamar Nico dan Maki. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan Nico, sebenarnya ia kaget akan kedatangan Nozomi yang mendadak. Sedang Maki melirik diam-diam dari dalam kamar. Penasaran dengan perkembangan selanjutnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emm… Nicochi, apa surat ini darimu untukku?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""i..iya" gugub/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""sejujurnya…." Nozomi menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk "terima kasih, aku terkesan. Dan aku juga menyukaimu"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""be..benarkah?! Aku senang sekali Nozomi! Kupikir kau akan menolaknya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""mana mungkin aku menolak sesorang seimut dirimu. Apalagi isi surat ini menambah kesan luar biasa bagiku" puji Nozomi dengan malu dan gugub, tapi ia berusaha terlihat sewajar mungkin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kebahagiaan pun terpancar di wajah masing-masing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tak ingin berlama lama dalam kecanggungan Nozomi mohon pamit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Nico menceritakan semuanya pada Maki. Akhirnya usaha Maki tak sia-sia. Ia turut senang dengan kebahagiaan Nico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nico dan Nozomi resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emarigatou /emNona Tsundere!" seru Nico girang sambil memeluk Maki yang sedikit merasa sesak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""iya..iya.. emomedetou/em. Aku turut bahagia. Tapi– lepaskan aku dulu. Sesak tahu! Lagian, siapa yang kau panggilemTsundere /emitu?" ucap Maki kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Nico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tidak mau! Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Berkatmu aku dan Nozomi jadian. Jadi biarkan aku memelukmu,emTsundere/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""iya deh.. iya. Tapi berhenti memanggilku emTsundere!/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tawa mereka pun pecah./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Saat Maki sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan, Nico hadir mengacaukan dan menghambur barang-barang Maki karena ia kesal, dari tadi dicueki saat sedang berbicara. Membuat Maki geram./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emmou!/em Nico! Kau mau apa sih?" Maki menyerah dan meninggalkan kesibukannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kau ingat kan sebentar lagi hari apa?" tanya Nico dengan senyum mengharapkan sesuatu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Tidak!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emMou/em! Maki! Aku akan ulang tahun. Masa kau lupa?" seru Nico dengan sebalnya. Sebenarnya Maki sama sekali tak lupa. Bahkan ia ingat, selalu ingat angka 0722 itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""lalu?" tanya Maki tanpa minat. Ia kembali membereskan barangnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""jangan lupa hadiahku"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hadiahmu? Sudah kuberikan kan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa? Yang mana? Kapan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""itu Nozomi. Membuat kalian jadian. Kau lupa berkat siapa itu?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""iya itu memang berkatmu. Tapi itu beda lagi. ayolah Maki-chuang" mohon Nico dengan wajah memelas. Nico pun mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Maki mebuat ia berontak dan kotak yang ada di pangkannya terjatuh dengan isinya berserakan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pandangan Nico tertuju pada satu benda berisik yang berkilau, berwarna perak dengan pola emas dan sebuah pita merah-hijau di puncaknya. Itu adalah sebuah lonceng. Lonceng sungguhan peninggalan sang ibunda./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maki, aku mau lonceng ini" pinta Nico seenaknya. Maki langsung merebut paksa benda itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tidak! Ini peninggalan ibuku. Tak kan kuberikan pada siapapun"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kumohon Maki. Aku kan sahabatmu. Aku menyukainya. Carikan yang sama untukku saja ya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tidak mau! Merepotkan saja. Kau sudah 17 tahun. Dua tahun di atasku. Masih mau bermanja-manja. Sangat kekanakan"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maki membosankan sekali. Aku kesal padamu" Nico pergi meninggalkan Maki dengan perasaan jengkel. Maki yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas berat harus menghadapi tingkah sahabat yang seharusnya lebih terlihat dewasa darinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Usai kejadian itu Nico jadi enggan berbicara dengan Maki, ia bahkan menghindar dan pindah tidur dengan Rin. Selama itu pula Nico jadi jarang melihat Maki dan mulai merasa sepi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"1 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya kehadiran Maki justru tak ada. Nico menjadi khawatir, ia bertanya kepada beberapa temannya dan Bu Minami namun nihil, semua mengatakan bahwa mereka tak melihatnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Di malam hari Nico berjalan-jalan keluar untuk mencari sesuatu. Tepat di tengah jalan ia melihat Maki dan Nozomi sedang berdua duduk di sebuah taman. Lebih tepatnya Nozomi menggenggam tangan Maki. Nico kaget luar biasa. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua dengan hati yang berkecamuk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku tak menyangka kalo kalian..."ucap Nico dengan suara lirih dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em_*Flashback*/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maki-chan? Selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanaya Nozomi kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang ada mejanya. Lalu disusul Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""akhirnya hadiahnya dapat juga" Maki duduk di depan Nozomi dengan perasaan sedikit lega./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…Akiba Grosir sudah… Pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya juga sudah , selanjutnya…." Maki menuliskan beberapa tempat yang telah mereka kunjungi untuk mencari sesuatu yang nantinya akan diberikan pada Nico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tunggu! Maki-chan!" Nozomi menarik buku yang berisi tulisan tangan Maki "aku kenal tulisan ini. Diamana ya aku melihatnya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa sih maksudmu, Nozomi?!" Maki menarik bukunya namun ditahan oleh Nozomi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku ingat!" Nozomi mengambil sebuah kertas yang dulunya menjadi media pernyataan cinta Nico padanya. Ya. Itu adalah surat cinta yang ditulis dan dibuat oleh Maki sendiri namun diatasnamakan Nico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maki-chan… kau yang menulis surat ini kan?" Nozomi menunjukan surat tersebut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa sih maksudmu? Tentu saja Nico yang menulis, dia bilang kan itu darinya" Maki berusaha menyangkal./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""jangan bohong Maki-chan, tulisan ini sama dengan di bukumu. Sama persis." Ucap Nozomi mantap./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""baiklah, iya aku yang menulis, tapi isinya Nico yang buat"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Tidak. Aku yakin isinya juga kau yang membuatnya. Karena saat kutanya ulang isi surat itu. Ia tidak mengetahuinya dan saat pelajaran sastra di kelas ia tak bisa menulis surat cinta atau puisi sekalipun" kembali Nozomi seakan mendesak Maki untuk mengakuinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""namanya juga emcinta/em, kan bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk ide. Bisa saja tanpa sadar itu keluar dari otaknya" Maki terus saja mengelak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi apa dia tidak bisa menulisnya sendiri? Tidak mungkin Maki-chan! Kau kan yang membuat ini?!" ucap Nozomi dengan nada mulai meninggi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""sudahlah, Nozomi!. Kalau pun aku yang membuat dan menulis tak penting kan? yang penting orangnya dan niatan hatinya" Maki pasrah dan mengakuinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tidak semudah itu Maki-chan. Karena yang aku suka adalah emsang pembuat/em . Bukan emsang pengirim/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Maki tertegun "a-apa maksudmu?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""awalnya aku memang menyukai Nicochi sejak sebelum surat ini ada. Namun entah kenapa saat aku membaca isi surat ini aku merasa jatuh cinta denganemSi Pembuat/em. Ya karena kukira yang membuat Nicochi, jadi kupikir aku memang sungguh menyukainya. Namun nyatanya…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""cukup Nozomi! Tolong jangan permainkan sahabatku" Maki memukul meja sambil berdiri. Kesabarannya sudah cukup untuk berdebat dengan Nozomi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku memang menyukai Nicochi, tapi aku mencintaimu Maki-chan. Pantas saja perasaanku suka aneh saat melihatmu. Ternyata aku memang mencintaimu" Nozomi menggenggam erat tangan Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""a..apa?! Nozomi. Kau–"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;". Dan tepat saat itu Nico datang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em*flashback off_/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"..–/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tunggu dulu Nico, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" Maki mencoba menjelaskan, namun Nico tak mau mendengarkan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku tak mau dengar apa pun" Nico tak kuasa membendung air matanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"" Nicochi, dengarkan dulu pen–"belum sempat Nozomi berkata, Nico langsung pergi berlari. Maki pun mengejar dengan maksud menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak terjadi kesalah fahaman./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pagi hari tepat di hari ulang tahun Nico, Nozomi menarik paksa Nico ke suatu tempat. Awalnya Nico berontak tapi akhirnya ia mau ikut. Lalu mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit dan Nozomi semakin menarik keras tangan Nico hingga membuatnya kesakitan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sampai di depan kamar pasien, Nico melihat Ibu Minami keluar dengan tersenyum meski wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan. Lalu Nozomi masuk bersama Nico. Di dalam situ Nico tertegun memandang seseorang di atas kasur dengan berbagai macam alat yang menempel di tubuhnya dan perban yang melilit di kepalanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itu adalah Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nico mendekat dan berdiri di samping Maki, ia melihat wajah cantik itu sedikit dipenuhi luka lebam membiru. Mengelus sebentar pipi Maki lalu memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis di sana./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maki-chan kecelakaan saat mengejarmu kemarin. Benturan keras membuatnya koma dan dokter bilang, kemungkinan ia sadar sangatlah kecil." Nozomi menjelaskan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…malam itu ia mendatangiku berniat minta ditemani untuk mencari lonceng yang kau inginkan sekaligus membeli beberapa hal untuk kejutan ulang tahunmu"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…sangat sulit mencarinya. Aku sempat menyerah namun Maki-chan tetap nekat mencarinya. Jadi kuikuti saja dia. Dan soal di taman, itu adalah salahku. Maaf Nicochi, aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai Maki-chan, bukan dirimu" ungkap Nozomi jujur./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…ini untukmu, dari Maki-chan."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nozomi menyodorkan kotak bernuansa natal dengan warna merah berpadu hijau dan gambar santaclaus yang sedang duduk di kursinya dengan membawa tumpukan kado di belakangnya beserta para kijangnnya sebagai penggerek/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nico meraih lalu membuka kotak itu dan ternyata di dalamnya ada Sebuah Lonceng persis dengan yang ia inginkan waktu itu, hanya saja yang ini berbeda, di Lonceng yang Maki berikan bertuliskan strongemTomodachi/em/strongdan terdapat sebuah surat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nico membuka dan membacanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongUntuk Sahabatku Nico/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongOtanjoubi Omedetou gozaimasu… senpai mungil. Heheh…/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongSudah senang permintaannya terwujud? Aku sudah memberikanmu lonceng yang sama persis, jadi jangan marah lagi padaku ya. Melelahkan tahu mencarinya! Ayo kita berbaikan./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongMaaf sering judes padamu. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara mengespresikannya, tapi yang jelas, aku begitu sangat menyayangimu./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongNico, boleh aku jujur? Aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Sejak lama, saat pertama kau genggam tanganku dan menjadikanku sebagai temanmu. Disaat semua orang memandang aneh diriku, kau justru mendekat dan merangkulku./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongAku senang dan bahagia, karena itu aku berjanji pada diriku untuk membahagiakanmu meski itu harus menyesakkan hatiku. Mendengarmu selalu membicarakan orang-orang yang kau suka, itu sunggu menyesakkan. Tapi jika itu membuatmu senang, akan kulakukan./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongTak apa Nico. Untukmu, aku bertahan./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongKau pernah bertanya kan? Apa aku berpengalaman soal cinta? Tentu tidak. Tapi isi surat itu sebenarnya ditujukan untukmu. Aku tak pandai berkata-kata ataupun berekspresi. Aku hanya mampu menuangkan dalam sehelai kertas./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongAku mencintaimu Nico, lebih dari yang kau tau./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong_Maki_/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nico membaca dengan berliningan air mata dan penyesalan. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan perasaannya pada Nozomi. Cinta membuatnya buta. Buta akan persahabatannya sendiri, ia mengenal jelas Maki, tak mungkin sahabatnya itu menghianatinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""embaka! Baka! Maki no baka!/em" Nico menangis memeluk sahabatnya sambil memukul kasur dengan tangan satunya yang mengenggam lonceng pemberian Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…aku bodoh tak menyadari perasaanmu, maaf Maki, harusnya aku mendengarkanmu. Terima kasih kadonya, aku sangat menyukainya dan aku akan menunggumu. Seberapa lama pun itu"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…kumohon, cepatlah kembali. Aku membutuhkanmu, Maki" Nico mengecup lembut pipi Maki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongµ'sic start!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemOtanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu... Yazawa Nico.! senpai mungil kita tercinta :*/em/strong/p 


End file.
